


普羅米亞-古雷

by Summer_0524



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_0524/pseuds/Summer_0524
Summary: *模仿Drrr的罪歌的感覺（但沒有那個功力寫到那麼病
Kudos: 5





	普羅米亞-古雷

**Author's Note:**

> *模仿Drrr的罪歌的感覺（但沒有那個功力寫到那麼病

吶。  
「……」  
吶，你聽的到對吧？  
「……閉嘴。」  
好想燃燒喔。  
想把旁邊的屋子燒掉。  
想把那棵樹燒掉。  
「……閉嘴。」  
把一切都燒掉嘛。  
想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。  
把全部全部都燒掉吧。  
「……吵死了。」  
燒起來嘛。  
想要燃燒，想要火燒得更旺。  
想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。想燃燒、想燃燒、想燃燒。  
「吵死了、吵死了、吵死了！」  
為什麼要忍耐呢？  
燒起來很舒服喔。  
會很有精神喔。  
吶，燒起來嘛。  
燒起來嘛。  
「……住口，我是不會這麼做的。」  
為什麼要逞強呢？  
你也很想燃燒吧？  
看看路旁的車子。  
看看旁邊的房屋。  
很想燒吧？很想燒吧？  
可以喔，燒起來。  
「我是不會……這麼做的……」  
真是頑固呢。  
燒毀一切明明比較輕鬆呢。  
不論是草、是木、還是建築，一切都燒掉就好了。  
「－－閉嘴！！」  
……  
真沒辦法。  
交給我吧。  
「……你想幹什麼……？」  
如果你沒辦法燒。  
－－那就交給我吧。  
「什－－！！住手！！」  
呵呵。

回過神來，右手已經燒起來了。  
不要、不要！  
我不是怪物！  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊－－！！」  
普羅米亞笑得更大聲了。  
劇烈的火焰席捲了整個手臂，搖曳著吞噬肉體。  
像攝食著恐懼和不安一般，火焰越燒越烈，理應可控制的火焰絲毫不聽使喚。  
－－並在普羅米亞的笑聲中，衝向了旁邊的民宅。  
「－－」發出不成聲的慘叫，卻什麼都做不了，只能眼睜睜地看著房屋的火焰逐漸蔓延。  
用僅剩的左手揪住反映著火光的金髮，用勁全力壓抑剩下的衝動。  
普羅米亞在說什麼，已經聽不清了。


End file.
